The Fishing Trip
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Naruto goes over to Kiba's for a fishing trip and other things happen. Warning: YAOI! COMPLETE.
1. The Fishing Trip

**ell... what to say? I know that I posted that poll a long time ago, but I haven't gotten around to actually doing it. Oh well. I am doing it now, so I guess that is all that matters. In case you didn't know, this is going to be a KibaNaru fic.**

**As always, say thanks to my beta: FULOFHYPERNESS! She is awesome, as I am sure you would all agree.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Fishing Trip<strong>

* * *

><p>I was standing outside of Kiba's house. I had received a text the previous night asking if I wanted to tag along on a fishing trip. I had a huge crush on the Inuzuka, so I naturally said yes.<p>

_'Maybe this will be the time where I tell him how I feel.' _I thought. I had always wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too afraid that he would hate me for liking him. After all, we were both guys and gay relationships were seriously frowned upon in Konoha. Not that I thought we would ever be together, but still.

I gathered my courage and knocked on the door. Kiba answered almost immediately. He opened the door half naked. He didn't have a shirt on. I took in his well defined chest and wolf-like smile with an audible gulp. When Kiba heard this, he chuckled.

"What? Jealous or something?" He asked.

_'You don't know the half of it.' _I though. Out loud, I said, "In your dreams Dogbreath. Are you going to invite me inside?"

Kiba grinned again and moved to the side. I rushed past him. I knew that if I stayed near him long enough, I would lose my mind.

"I already have everything ready. All you need to do is put your fishing pole in the car." Kiba said behind me. I nodded and proceeded to crash on his couch. We still had another hour before we had to go.

Kiba came over and sat down right next to me. I gulped again. Our sides were practically touching.

"What's on your mind?" Kiba asked me. I looked at him and looked away just as quickly.

"Why ask that all of a sudden?" I asked right back. It just seemed a bit odd that he would ask that out of the blue.

"Well, you seemed really distant, like you were thinking about something really hard." He said. I blushed because I didn't know how to lie about it.

In all honesty, I had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss Kiba. I didn't know that I was thinking about it so hard, but I guess that it didn't surprise me.

"I-it was no-nothing." I stammered out.

"Come on Naruto. We are best friends. What's on your mind?" Kiba asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, but one sentence stuck with me.

_'We are best friends. That is what he described our relationship as. Why the hell did I get my hopes up for nothing?' _I thought to myself.

"It's nothing Kiba." I said. Something in my voice must have told him that I wouldn't say a word, because he stopped asking questions. He just looked at me strangely before lapsing into a silence.

_'Great. Now we are further apart. How the hell do I mess everything up? I am a horrible person.' _I thought to myself. I knew that it was a bit dramatic, but I needed to think something along those lines. I had to believe that the reason that no one liked me was because I did something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kiba's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at Naruto strangely. I hadn't meant to push him. I just wanted to know what was wrong with him. I hate it when he gets like this. It only seems to happen while I am around, so I have to guess that it was something that I did. I knew that I had gone too far when his beautiful blue eyes hardened.<p>

Yes. I said beautiful. For as long as I could remember, I had loved the overactive blonde. I couldn't help it. The way that he cares about everyone other than himself is just... sweet. I knew that he was probably straight, but I wanted to be sure. I knew that even if he didn't care about me the same way, he would still stay by me. That was just the kind of person he was.

"Hey Naruto? What do you think of me? Do you like me as a friend or as something... more?" I asked. I kept my eyes averted, so I didn't see his expression of shock.

"What... what do you mean?" He asked. I thought I heard hope in his voice, but it might have just been wishful thinking. I intended to find out for sure.

I leaned in close to his face I saw hesitation in his eyes, but I also saw something more. Something that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I knew that I wanted to see more of it.

"If you want me to stop, just push on me." I whispered before bringing our lips together in a sensual dance. I gasped through my nose when I felt sparks fly.

For a minute, Naruto was immobile. When he moved, he started to move his arms up. I thought he was going to push me off, but he surprised me. Instead of pushing me off, he pulled me closer to his body. I groaned when my bare chest hit the rough material of his orange jacket. I growled into the kiss and started to force it off of him.

When we broke apart, I pulled the shirt completely off of him. Before I kissed him again, I took a look at him. What I saw immediately made me hard. He was looking at me through half lidded eyes and his lips were a dark pink from kissing. In one short word, he looked absolutely sexy.

"Why did you stop Kiba?" He asked. The sound of his voice turned me on even more. He sounded slightly out of breath and his voice sounded so husky that it almost had me cumming just by hearing it.

I crashed our lips together. When I felt his tongue flick across my lips, I opened them gratefully. I needed to taste him. He tasted like ramen and cayenne peppers. I loved the spiciness of his flavor, and I needed more. I forced his tongue back into his mouth and tasted throughout his entire mouth. I worked over his gums, his teeth, the roof of his mouth, everywhere my tongue could reach.

After a bit, I felt Naruto's hand travel down my back. I groaned when he moved it to my chest. It felt like he was trying to explore my chest just as thoroughly as I was searching his mouth. I moaned quite loudly when his hand passed over my erect bud. His hands paused at that and he shuddered delicately. He did it again and I moaned even louder. I broke this kiss and threw my head back.

When I felt his mouth at my neck, I gasped and my eyes bulged out of my sockets. I hadn't expected that. When he bit down lightly, I bucked my hips forward. He bit down harder and I gasped and writhed.

"Naruto! I need you so bad! Please! Take me!" I said. Naruto groaned and moved his hands down to my pants, all the while keeping his lips on my neck. He searched all around the flesh there and nipped every once in a while. The most sensitive part was right under my ear. Because he couldn't get a good enough grip to bite, he settled on sucking it as hard as he could. I knew that there would be one hell of a hickey there, but that thought only made me want more. I pressed his head down on my neck harder.

"Bite harder!" I groaned out. He complied and bit down as hard as he could without breaking through the skin.

He started to tug my pants down. I got up in a flash and took them off. The boxers were bulging so far that they weren't even on my body anymore. I took them off as well. Naruto got a good look at me and attacked me again.

I let it go on for a few seconds before I took his pants off as well. He raised his hips up and helped me take them off. After that was accomplished, I stared at my prize. I took it in my hand and watched as Naruto bucked into my hand. I smiled and started to leisurely stroke him. The whimpers he was giving me were worth everything I owned.

"Harder Kiba. Please. I need you so bad." Naruto said. I couldn't ignore the demand in his voice.

I sped my hand up and bent down to lick his head. When he bucked into my mouth, I stopped pumping him. When he started to squirm, I swallowed him completely. I was looking at his face while I did so, so I saw his eyes fly open wide and heard him release a strangled moan. I started to suck as hard as I could. My cheeks were hollowed out with the force and I started to move up and down his delicious length.

"Kiba... I'm going... to... CUM!" Naruto yelled when he hit his peak. I swallowed all of his salty yet sweet nectar. When I saw that some had escaped from my mouth, I licked it up.

"God. That was amazing Kiba." Naruto said.

I was just starting to relax when I felt something envelop my cock. I looked at it and immediately groaned. Naruto was trying to sit on it. I pulled him off.

"You'll hurt yourself doing that. At least let me prepare you first." I said.

"You don't need to. I already did before I came over." Naruto said. When he realized what he had said, he blushed beet red. I smiled and got on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Instead of answering him, I spit onto the palm of my hand. I rubbed it all over my cock. At the sensation, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I stopped before I could get into it. When I had done that, I put the tip back at his entrance.

"Do you really want this Naruto? If we do this, we will be mated. It won't be one of those one time flings. That's not how it works with the Inuzukas. When you choose a mate, you choose a mate for life." I warned him.

"Of course I'm sure Kiba. I have loved you for so long now." Naruto simply said. I nodded and proceeded.

When my head pushed past the ring of muscles, the rest of the way was easy going. It occurred to me that Naruto wasn't lying when he said that he had already prepared himself.

When I was fully seated within him, I asked him a question that I hoped would get his mind off of the pain.

"How did you stretch yourself?" I asked. My voice came out breathless. I didn't know how long I could control myself. The good thing is that the question provided me with a suitable distraction as well.

I saw Naruto blush again and decided that I loved his blush. It made him seem so innocent, even when he had a cock shoved up his ass.

"W-well, I was kinda... um... pretendingitwasyou." He finished in a rush.

"What was that last bit?" I asked.

"I was pretending it was you." He said. He looked to the side so that he wouldn't see my reaction.

I groaned when he said this. It made it that much harder to control myself. Naruto must have sensed this.

"You can move anytime now." He said.

I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled halfway out and shoved slowly back in. I groaned at the pleasure it sent shooting up my spine. I shivered and pulled back again. This time, I shot my hips forward as fast as I could. The feelings it caused made me choke back a scream.

I started a rhythm that left both me and Naruto breathless. I pulled out and changed angles. I saw Naruto's eyes widen again before he screamed. At first, I thought that I had hurt him, but then he shoved against me as hard as he could. I groaned when I went in farther than I had ever thought I could.

"Don't stop Kiba! Keep hitting that spot!" Naruto yelled before it was cut off by a loud moan. I started to go faster. The sounds of his moans were driving me insane and I needed to hear more of them.

As I got closer and closer to my orgasm, I noticed that my thrusts began to get erratic. I also realized that Naruto was getting close as well. He was moaning almost nonstop now and he was thrusting back against me.

"I'm so close Kiba. I need more." Naruto said.

I grabbed his cock and started to pump it. Naruto screamed at the double stimulation, but managed to hold on. He lasted a few more thrusts before I hit his prostate as hard as I could. He screamed my name at the top of his lungs.

When his walls squeezed me, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I came with a loud shout of Naruto's name.

It took about ten minutes for us both to get our breath back. When we did, Naruto turned to look at me. I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away.

"Do you regret doing that with me?" Naruto asked. I blinked in surprise.

"Of course not! Why would I regret it? I love you more than anything else. Don't ever forget that." I said. When I looked into his eyes, I had a feeling that he wasn't entirely convinced.

I leaned in close and kissed him. He was rigid for a minute before he melted into the kiss.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" I asked Naruto. He thought for a minute before answering.

* * *

><p>A day later, I stood in the market with Naruto at my side. I looked at him and smiled. Then I spoke.<p>

"If I could get everyone's attention please?" I said. When everyone turned to look at me, I puffed out my chest and smiled.

"I would like all of you to know that I am in love with the boy standing next to me. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love him more than my own life." I said. I saw some people that weren't entirely convinced, so I took Naruto into my arms and kissed him on the lips. After a minute, we broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Congrats." Someone said, totally ruining the moment. I turned to find Sasuke Uchiha.

"Thanks Sasuke. You were the last person I expected to get a congrats from." I said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. His typical answer.

"Do you believe me now Naruto?" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

As long as Naruto is in my life, everything will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well... I am not happy with how the ending turned out, but I suppose that it will have to do. I hope that you guys liked it. If you can, review it.<strong>


	2. The Marking Of Lovers

Author's Note: W**Author's Note: I know that this was supposed to be a one shot but my good friend, fulofhyperness, gave me an idea and I have decided that I will do a second chapter. I doubt that there will be a third chapter, but I will know after this chapter has been written. So will you.**

**Say thank you to my beta, fulofhyperness. She is one of the most amazing people in the world. I dedicate all of my stories to her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Marking Of Lovers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>The past month had been heaven on earth. I had the best boyfriend anyone could have ever asked for. And get this... HE LOVED ME TOO! I will never get tired of saying that. I couldn't believe that I could have the good fortune to have someone like him.<p>

Kiba had to go away for work, so I reluctantly kissed him goodbye. I just wanted to have him to myself.

"I'll be back soon love. Please don't worry about me. I'll be back in around a week." Kiba said. I smiled at him, but I think that we both knew it was fake.

Kiba kissed me again and left. I slumped my shoulders after he left. I sat down on the couch and tried to watch T.V., but I just couldn't focus on the screen. When I heard a knock on the door, I reluctantly composed my features before opening the door. To my surprise, I saw Sasuke standing in my doorway.

"Hi Sasuke. What's up?" I asked. He had never visited me. I didn't even know that he knew where I lived, so I was understandably surprised.

"Hello Naruto. I just wanted to talk to you. May I come in?" He asked. I cocked my head at the tone of his voice, but let him inside. Sasuke immediately went and sat on the couch.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Do you remember when you saved me from my uncle?" He asked. I knew that my face betrayed how confused I was.

"Of course I remember saving you from that snake. He molested you." I said.

"Orochimaru was never very nice. All he wanted was to control me." Sasuke said. When he didn't speak again, I took the initiative.

"Why did you want to know if I remembered?" I asked cautiously. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like where this was going.

"Do you remember what happened later on that night?" He asked. I shook my head to that.

"Honestly, that night was a complete blur. I think that I drank too much." I said.

It was the truth too. I had decided that I would take Sasuke to the bar so that I could help him drown his memories of the snake that he called his uncle. I ended up drinking three times as much as he did, and he drank quite a bit. I didn't remember anything until I woke up the next day.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I asked.

"You and I had sex that night." He said. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I marked you as mine. I order you to leave the Inuzuka." He said.

I barely heard it. I was too lost in my own thoughts. I knew that in order for someone to be marked, he would have to leave a scar on me, and I knew for a fact that I didn't have any scars.

"You couldn't have marked me. I have no scars." I said defiantly.

"Is that so? Take off your shirt and turn around." Sasuke said. I smirked because I knew that there was no scar on my back, so I complied.

"Hn. It seems as though the scar has healed. In that case, I will have to mark you again." He said. The tone of his voice told me that he wasn't joking. I started to panic and I tried to run. I didn't even make it to the door. I felt myself flung across his back.

"Stop Sasuke! I don't want you!" I said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't go any further.

"It doesn't matter. After I am done with you, everyone will know that you are mine. The dog does not deserve to have you. You will be mine." Sasuke said.

"NO! LET ME GO SASUKE!" I screamed. I started to shout for help. That lasted all of a second before I was facing Sasuke again. I screamed again. Sasuke frowned and reached into the pocket of his shorts. He pulled out a gag and placed it over my mouth. I tried to scream louder, but that just made my voice hurt.

"That's better. Maybe after you learn to be quiet, I will take it off." Sasuke said. By this point, I felt tears running down my cheek. I struggled in his grasp.

"Now, now. We can't have any of that." Sasuke said in my ear. As I watched, he swung his arm above his head. When his fingers curled inwards toward his palm, I knew what he was going to do.

"KIBA!" I shouted before blackness engulfed me.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was on the ground. I didn't know how long I was out, but I guessed that I wasn't out long.<p>

It took a minute before my senses fully returned to me. When I could hear, I heard this strange growling coming from above my head. When I could feel, I thought I would be feeling extremely hurt in my backside, but it felt like it hadn't even been touched. When I could see, I looked down at myself and realized that I hadn't been completely undressed. When I remembered the danger that I was in, I hurried up, even though it caused my head to pound.

_'That must have been one hell of a hit. Why hasn't he taken me yet?'_ I thought to myself. I was afraid that this might just be one of his games, but I couldn't stop the hope from rising in my chest.

I heard the strange growling again and turned to find its source. Its source, however, shocked me more than anything else. Crouching over Sasuke's body, fangs bared and claws out, was none other than Kiba.

"Kiba?" I asked. His head moved a fraction of an inch, but his gaze stayed focused on the Uchiha.

"Get the fuck out of my house and stay the fuck away from MY Naruto." Kiba said. I felt a rush of gratitude at the possessive tone in Kiba's voice.

"I can't very well get up with you crouching over me." Sasuke said calmly. I knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say.

When Kiba moved, I saw that he was trying very hard not to kill Sasuke.

"Naruto. This isn't over. I will make you mine. The dog doesn't have the guts to mark you." Sasuke said. I saw Kiba's nostrils widen and I had to jump in between him and Sasuke before Kiba could kill Sasuke.

"He isn't worth it Kiba. He'll get what is coming to him." I said. I felt him relax when I put my hand on his shoulder. When I turned around, Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, I laid next to Kiba. I turned towards him and made sure that I had his attention before I spoke.<p>

"How did you get here?" I asked. I knew that Kiba couldn't have gotten back that quickly.

"It turns out that they had to cancel the business trip. I came home to see Sasuke trying to rip your clothes off. I'm sorry that I pushed you off of the bed, but I didn't want you near him." Kiba said. I had to rub relaxing circles onto his stomach to calm him down.

"He said that he had already marked me as his. He said that he did it when I saved him from his uncle. I honestly was so drunk that night that he could have been telling the truth." I said before I began to quietly cry. Kiba, who had an extremely sensitive nose, smelled the tears and hugged me tighter.

"I can guarantee you that he didn't mark you that night. I know that you probably don't remember, but I was there as well. I know that you never once left the bar with him. I was even the one to take you home." Kiba said.

"But... why would he lie about that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Honestly, I can't blame him. You are worth it. That doesn't mean that he should have tried to force you though. That is unforgivable." Kiba said.

"Thank you." I said in return.

Kiba smiled at me and kissed me.

When we pulled back, I took off my shirt. When I got up, I felt Kiba's gaze on me.

"Stay there. I'll be back in a minute." I said. He looked at me curiously, but stayed where he was.

When I came back, I hid what I had brought behind my back.

"What do you have Naruto?" Kiba asked. By the tone of his voice, I knew that he had probably guessed it already.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked seriously.

"It depends on what you want me to do." He said cautiously. I commended him on being on his toes.

"You will probably not like this." I warned. When Kiba didn't say anything, I brought out what was behind my back. It was a knife.

"Please mark me Kiba." I said in a whisper that I knew he would hear.

"No Naruto. I will not make you go through that pain." Kiba said.

"Kiba, please. I need everyone to know that I am yours." I said. Kiba chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before he smirked.

"Fine. I will mark you. But you have to do something for me in return." He said.

"And what would that be love?" I asked. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it, but I didn't have much of a choice.

"You have to mark me as well. It is a two way street Naruto. I may mark you, and everyone may know that you are mine, but unless you mark me, no one will know that I am yours." Kiba said.

I had to hand it to him, he made a convincing argument. I knew that it would be unfair of me to ask him to mark me without doing the same in return, so I nodded my head.

"Where do you want me to mark you?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, and then made my decision.

"On my cheeks, that way everyone can see it." I said.

Kiba nodded and got up. Just as I was about to protest, Kiba took my hand and pulled me along to the bathroom. I knew immediately what he was trying to do, so I went along with it.

When we were in there, he told me to sit in the tub.

"Try and hold still. This will hurt quite a bit." He warned me. I nodded my head again and waited for the pain.

When Kiba drew the knife across my cheeks, it was like he was leaving a line of fire behind. It hurt like hell, but I managed to keep the tears to myself and I managed to stay still. When he was done, I knew that I had three slashes along each of my cheeks. Later on in life, we would compare them to whiskers.

Kiba quickly got up and searched in the bathroom for the first-aid kit. When he found it, he got out the gauze and surgical tape. He bandaged each of the cuts. After that was done, I told him to get in the tub.

"Where do you want it?" I asked.

"On my cheeks as well." He said. I smiled at that, before I remembered what I was about to do.

I drew the knife across his cheeks. On each cheek, I put an upside-down triangle. Later on, when it had healed properly, I would suggest to Kiba that he should get the insides of the triangles tattooed red. We would always joke about them being like fangs.

After I was done, I cleaned his wounds and dressed them up. When they were properly bandaged, I took him in my arms and hugged him close to me.

"Thank you Kiba. You have made me the happiest person in the world." I said. And I meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You might find the cutting part a bit weird, seeing as how it is common in my story. Or at least, it is supposed to seem like it is common. Anyways, I would like to take this time to clear up any confusion. Think of it this way: marking someone in this story is like getting married. The knife represents the rings and cutting the person signifies the life-long bond. I hope that helps. I think that this was one of my better stories.<strong>


	3. Sasuke's Revenge Sort Of

**Author's Note: This should be the last chapter, but I won't make any promises. My beta just keeps giving me ideas, not that I mind of course. I hope that you guys won't be mad at me or her. Also, I hope that you will like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sasuke's Revenge... Sort Of<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Kiba and I had marked each other, and I was surprised by how many people looked at us strangely for it. I knew that some people would disapprove of it, but not half of the village. Even with all of the rude gestures, stares, and comments, I still found that I couldn't regret anything. I had the love of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.<p>

"I love you Kiba." I said. We were currently in our apartment, snuggled together on the couch. We were watching a movie, but I had no idea what it was. I was too busy looking at the object of all of my desires. Kiba looked at me and grinned suggestively. I swear he could hear my thoughts sometimes.

"How do you do that Kiba?" I whined. It bugged me a bit that he always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"How do I do what?" He asked. I couldn't tell if the innocence in his voice was real or fake, so I let it slide.

"It seems like you always know what I am thinking. How do you do it?" I asked again.

"Oh. That. You already know that my sense of smell is top notch. Well, when a person is feeling something, like lust for example, their body gives off a new scent. Each one is different, so it is easy to tell what the other person is feeling. After that, it is only a matter of guessing what the other person is thinking. You aren't that hard to figure out love." Kiba teased.

"Hey! That's not fair. I don't ever know what you are thinking." I complained, to which Kiba laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto. All I ever think about is you anyway. Not much of a change there." Kiba said. That declaration caused me to blush heavily. I ducked my head so that Kiba wouldn't see it, but he probably smelt it because he started to laugh harder.

"It's not that funny." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to stop laughing." He said. I grinned wide; I had an idea.

"Well then. Let's see how well you do with this." I said before I tackled him and straddled his waist. He looked up at me, a bit alarmed at the sudden movement, but I noticed that his laughing had stopped.

"Well. That worked better than I expected it would." I said. Kia grinned and leaned towards me. I met him halfway and we shared a passionate kiss. Even though I had kissed him so many times, I never got used to the tingles of pleasure that would shoot up my spine when our lips touched.

"I love you Kiba." I said quietly, all traces of humor gone, when we broke apart for air. He looked at me seriously and spoke.

"I love you too Naruto. I will never stop loving you. I love you more than my own life. Thank you for making me one of the happiest men on the planet." Kiba said. I chuckled at that.

"The words should be reversed. I should be thanking you for making me the happiest person on the planet. Thank you Kiba. I wouldn't give this away for anything." I said seriously. I saw the corners of his eyes start to water up so I leaned in and kissed away the tears before I kissed him again.

When we broke for air again, I couldn't help the whine of protest that issued from my throat. Kiba, upon hearing that, shuddered. He flipped us over so that he was the one to straddle my waist.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" He asked huskily.

His voice, so laden with desire, had my cock springing to life faster than I ever thought possible. It happened so fast that I became light headed. I took a few deep breaths before I remembered that Kiba had asked me a question.

"Whatever you want to do to me." I replied. I heard Kiba groan.

"Naruto. Just remember, you asked for it." He said. He bent down. Just before our lips brushed together, I heard his phone ringing.

"Damnit!" I said. Kiba chuckled and took it out of his pocket. He looked at the number and swore.

"Yes? I can't come in to work, it's my day off. But... Understood. I will be there shortly." Kiba said bitterly.

"I don't want you to go to work!" I whined rather childishly.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I have to go. Kurenai says that if I don't go in, then she will fire me." Kiba said. I could hear the sadness in his voice, so I tried my hardest to be cheerful.

"That's okay. I'll be here when you get back. Just don't make me wait too long." I said suggestively. He groaned again and kissed me. I was reluctant to end it, but I knew that he would be extremely upset if he lost his job, so I broke it off before I lost the strength to do it. As it was, I almost said fuck it and went in for another kiss. I controlled myself as best I could.

"You need to go love." I said. He sighed massively and nodded.

"I know. That doesn't mean that I like it though." He said.

* * *

><p>When Kiba left, I decided to go and do some shopping. I needed something to keep my mind from thinking of him. I went to the food store and got food to replenish our depleted fridge. I loved Kiba to death, but sometimes I swear he eats as much as me and then some; and I eat a hell of a lot.<p>

After that, I stopped by a store that I had read about online, but had never gotten the chance to look into it. There was a store that sold all sorts of kinky bits and bobs for sex as well as other things.

_'Seeing as how Kiba had to go before we did anything, I might as well try to make this night as special as possible.'_ I thought to myself.

When I went inside, I smirked when I saw the front display. On it was an assortment of whips, chains, vibrators, and harnesses. I thought about all of the uses I could have for them, and then shuddered.

I went through the aisles and grabbed a few things. When I was done, I walked out with some handcuffs, some lube that smelled like the sea, and, just for kicks, a pair fox ears and a fox tail that matched the ears.

After that, I went to the local florist, Yamanaka's Flower Shop, and started to look around. I jumped a bit when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Hello there. My name is Ino Yamanaka. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Actually, yes. There is. Do you have rose petals that I could buy?" I asked.

"Yes. We do. They would be on aisle three." She said.

I walked to the third aisle and found two different types. I grabbed a bag of each.

"Thank you." I said when I got to the counter. I gave her the bags.

"You trying to surprise your girlfriend?" She asked. I sighed.

"No. I am trying to surprise my boyfriend." I said. She nodded, much to my disbelief.

"What? You aren't disgusted that I am gay?" I asked her incredulously.

"Of course not. Why would I be? You can't help who you love." She said matter-of-factly. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I just wish that everyone thought like you." I said sincerely.

"If you are trying to surprise your boyfriend, these might help you out as well. They help set a romantic mood." Ino said before reaching under the desk and pulling out four red candles.

"How much are they?" I asked.

"For you, free of charge." She said. My eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you." I said. No one had ever given me anything like that for free.

"Of course. They are rose scented, so they would go perfectly with the petals." She said.

"Well... Thank you. I am speechless." I said. She laughed and I paid her for the petals. I gave her a bit of extra money for the candles, then left before she could try and hand it back.

* * *

><p>When I got back home, I stored my goods in the closet in our room. After that was done, I walked out. I was about to go in the kitchen when I saw a flicker of movement to my right, coming from the living room.<p>

I walked into the living room and saw Sasuke sitting on my couch, shifting through the channels on my T.V.

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?" I asked. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"I came here to make you mine." He said bluntly.

"You can't do that. I am already marked." I said, pointing to the obvious whisker-like scars on my face.

"So I see. No matter, I will still get what I want. I always get what I want." He said. It wasn't until I heard the tone of his voice that I realized he was completely and utterly crazy.

"You wouldn't." I said before I bolted. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed Kiba's number and waited for it to ring. I kept glancing towards the living room, but I couldn't see Sasuke at all. When it started to ring, I sighed in relief. At least, until I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

My last thought before I blacked out was, _'Why the hell does this always happen to me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked down at Naruto and smiled.<p>

_'At least he won't put up a fuss when I fuck him so hard that he bleeds. After I take him, I will kill that annoying Inuzuka.' _I thought to myself before I laughed.

I had completely forgotten that Naruto had dialed the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kiba's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>I heard my phone ringing again and I looked at the number. I frowned when I saw that it was the home phone.<p>

_'Naruto never calls me while I am at work.' _I thought. It was for that reason that I answered it.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" I asked. When I got no answer, I shrugged. I was about to hang up the phone when I heard a laugh on the other end. My muscles locked down and I stomped on the brake to my Mustang so hard that I almost punched right through the metal.

_'Sasuke'_ Was my only thought before my vision turned red.

I flipped the car around, completely ignoring the honks and shouts that people made at me. I had one thing on my mind. Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>(NarutoKyuubi's Point Of View)**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. When I remembered what had happened, I growled in my chest. I could hear Sasuke laughing and I stood up.<p>

When Sasuke saw me, he stopped laughing and glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Naruto?" He said. Just as I was about to speak, something took control of my body and my mouth moved without my saying it could.

"I am not Naruto. My name is Kyuubi. Who the fuck are you to think you could do this to Naruto?" He said through my mouth.

"I will be the one that he wants!" Sasuke screeched before he launched himself at me. I tried to run, but my muscles wouldn't let me. Just when I thought Sasuke was going to hit me, my arm shot forward. I blinked when I got a good look at my hand. It was clawed and looked extremely deadly.

I punched Sasuke right in the face. I could feel his nose crunch under my fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sasuke screamed. He came at me again and I kicked him in the gut. After he went down, I punched his head. His body went slack and fell to the ground.

Once the thing that was controlling my body was sure that Sasuke was knocked out, it spoke to me.

What it told me was astounding, to say the least.

* * *

><p>When Kiba got back home, he immediately called my name. When I went to him, he gasped when he saw my shirt. I looked down and realized that it was covered in blood.<p>

"What the hell happened Naruto?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"We need to talk Kiba. But first, you need to call the police. Sasuke is unconscious in the kitchen." I said. I could hear that my voice was shaky.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, I told Kiba about what had happened.<p>

"Well, as it appears, my father was a very bright scientist. He was trying to create a gene that would allow us to defend ourselves when we needed to. He got it almost perfected. He injected me with the gene, but before he could work out the kinks in it, he died. Apparently, the only reason that I haven't been able to use it before was because I hadn't been marked." I said.

"That makes no sense." Kiba said.

"It's almost like split-personality disorder, but on a bigger scale. When I go into the other person, my body changes slightly. I grow claws, my scars from our marking darken, and my eyes glow red. To be honest, I look really scary." I said.

"I still don't get it, but I am glad that you aren't hurt. I wouldn't be able to live if you had died." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"How can you say that when you know that I am nothing more than a failed experiment?" I said.

"You are NOT a failed experiment. I love you. That is all there is to it." Kiba said.

"I love you too Kiba. More than you can ever imagine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know what to make of this chapter. This is definitely one of my weirder chapters, but I think that it is okay. Tell me what you think. I am going to do an epilogue. I wanted to have a lemon in this one, but it didn't turn out like that, so I will have it in the epilogue.<strong>


	4. Epilogue

**Author's Note: THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! I had originally intended for this to be a one shot, but that didn't work out. I hope that it is an okay story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the day after I beat the crap out of Sasuke. I stretched slightly before I looked over at Kiba. He looked so peaceful when he slept that it struck me how much it would hurt if I lost him. I couldn't put into words how much he meant to me, but I only hoped that he had an inkling of how much I loved him.<p>

When Kiba started to stir, I tried to cover up my emotions with a smile.

"Hey baby. Good morning." I said. Kiba opened one of his eye, and then the other. I heard him sniff deeply. It wasn't until then that I remembered he could smell the emotions on me.

"What's the matter Naruto?" He asked. The concern in his voice made my smile falter before fading completely.

"I love you so much that I can't imagine a life without you. I need you in my life, but, after yesterday, I can't see how you could still want me." I said. I kept my eyes averted so that I couldn't see his face.

I felt Kiba's hand on my chin. I moved my head so that I could look at him. When he locked eyes with me, he smiled.

"I can still want you because you are you. You aren't the gene that your father gave you. You are you. I fell in love with you and something like that won't change it. I thought you had better faith in our relationship then that." Kiba said. I could tell that he was fighting off his own sadness, so I tried to stay strong for him. That lasted until I heard his last sentence.

"I believe in you. I just don't believe in me. I can't see why you would want me to begin with. I am nothing special while you are like a god. I can't imagine a more perfect being than you Kiba." I said honestly.

"Naruto. You have no idea how I see you. You are perfect to me. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please believe that. I need you." Kiba said.

"Do... do you really mean that?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep the tears from falling over.

"Of course I do Naruto. I love you." He said. When he kissed me, I hugged him close to me while I cried. I kept our lips sealed together, but the tears wouldn't be held back anymore.

When we broke apart, I shakily wiped away all of my tears.

"Thank you Kiba. I am pretty sure that anyone else would have left me when they found out what my father had done to me." I said.

"Then they would have lost the best person in the entire world." Kiba said. I laughed at that.

"I love you so much." I said, still chuckling slightly.

"I love you too." He said simply.

"What day is it?" I asked. I had seriously lost track of the days.

"It's Wednesday." Kiba said. I remembered that Kiba had to work on Wednesdays. Then I remembered that he probably wouldn't have a job after he came home for me.

"Kiba. You need to go and talk with Kurenai and see if you can keep your job." I said. I didn't want him to go, but I knew that he had to.

"Shit! You're right. I need to make sure I still have a job." He said. He got up and started to get ready.

When he was at the door, just about to step out, he looked back at me with a serious face.

"Are you sure you will be okay here by yourself?" He asked.

"Of course. I am not made of glass. I won't break that easily." I said with a laugh.

"I know, but a lot happened yesterday." He said.

"I will be fine." I said reassuringly. Kiba nodded and left.

When he was gone, I sighed. I wanted him to stay here with me, but I knew that I could never be that selfish.

"Just hurry up Kiba." I said out loud.

* * *

><p>I was watching T.V. when a thought hit me.<p>

_'I know the perfect way to test if Kiba still loves me or not." _I thought to myself before going to the closet. I grabbed the bag of items that I had bought and started working on putting it all together.

_'I hope that this works.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kiba's Point Of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Kurenai sensei. I will not forget this." I said. I had just gotten done telling my boss that I had to go back for my boyfriend. Surprisingly, she understood. She told me that I would be able to have my job back. I was to start working again the next day.<p>

I got into my car and went home. I couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when I told him that I would be keeping my job.

When I opened the front door, I stopped for a minute, a puzzled expression on my face. I could smell the unmistakable scent of roses. I took my shoes off and padded across the house, trying to find the source of the intoxicating scent.

The scent seemed to be the strongest from inside the bedroom. I opened the door and felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets. Naruto was lying on the bed. He had on a pair of orange fox ears and a tail to match. And that was all he was wearing. I looked up and down his body. His cock was completely hard. I felt my cock instantly fill with blood.

I could smell his hesitation, even over the scent of the roses. It occurred to me that he was probably trying to test me, and that thought hurt, but then I realized that I would probably have done the same thing.

I looked around the room, just so that I didn't look at him. I didn't know if I could handle it. I saw that there were four candles, one in each corner of the room. There were also rose petals all over the bed, but I was trying to avoid looking there. However, I couldn't help it. I looked at Naruto and saw that he was staring at me. I couldn't look away.

"What's all this Naruto?" I asked. I could hear that my voice had gone husky and, judging by the shudder Naruto made, I would venture to say that he heard it too.

"I wa-wanted to ma-make t-this nig-night sp-special." Naruto stuttered. I loved it when he stuttered. He just sounded so innocent.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse with the effort of not pounding him into the sheets.

Naruto looked down towards the bulge in my pants. He looked up at me and whimpered. When the sound reached my ears, I felt my control break. I lunged at him and our lips collided. He moaned into the kiss and raised his hips up a fraction.

I wanted to make love to him so bad, but I forced myself to go slow. I took off my clothes and kissed him again. I rubbed our erections together and shivered. I groaned at the same time that Naruto did. I did it again, with more force, and Naruto had to break the kiss to moan loudly.

"I need you Kiba. Take me. Please." He said. I nodded. I was about to lift my fingers to his mouth when he reached underneath him and pulled out a bottle of lube.

I raised my eyebrow at him and chuckled. I opened the bottle and took a sniff. It smelled like the sea, and I liked it. I poured some on my fingers and brought them to his entrance. I rubbed around the hole for a minute before he started to get impatient. When he tried to impale himself with it, I pushed it all of the way in. I started to thrust it in an out of him. When he started to rock his hips back, I added a second finger. He winced, but managed to stay calm. After a minute, he got used to it, so I added a third finger. At that, Naruto's eyes started to tear up. I kissed them away and started to shove the fingers in and out of him. I intentionally missed his prostate. I wanted him to feel it when I was inside of him.

"Kiba! I need you now!" Naruto said. I couldn't ignore it and took my fingers out of him. He whimpered lowly and grabbed onto my back. He held on while he shifted our positions. He straddled my waist. He brought the head of my erection to his entrance and shoved himself down. He whimpered again, but kept going. When his face flashed with pain, I forced him to stop so that he could adjust. When he tried to pry my hands off of his waist, I knew that he was ready. He managed to get the whole thing in without stopping again.

"God Naruto. You feel so good. I love you so much." I said.

Naruto gasped at that and started to move his hips. He rose up a bit and forced himself down as fast as he could. I groaned.

"Please Naruto. Let me." I said. Naruto looked at me and nodded. I switched our positions back to the way it had started, all without ever leaving his body. I started to thrust into him. I angled my thrusts perfectly, so I would hit his prostate every time. The first time that I did it, he moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. After that, all he could do was hold onto me and moan.

After a bit of thrusting, I took Naruto's cock in my hand and started to pump him. He screamed at the double stimulation, but forced himself not to come. I frowned at that, and pumped him harder. In the meantime, my thrusts were beginning to become erratic. I could feel that I was getting close, but I wanted Naruto to come before I did.

Just as I was about to go over the edge, I stopped my thrusting. I just continued to pump his member.

"Wh-what are you doing Kiba?" Naruto asked me.

"I love you baby. I need you to know that." I said. I saw him shudder at my words and, after a couple more thrusts, he came. Just the look on his face was enough to send me over the edge. I shuddered when his walls clamped down on me. I couldn't stop the flow of my essence that went into his body.

After we were both spent, I fell onto the bed, shifting slightly as I was falling so that I wouldn't land on Naruto.

"I love you Naruto." I said. "I know that I say it a lot, but that is because I mean it and I want you to know that I mean it. I want you to know that I love you for you, and not your body." I said. I could hear the desperation in my voice, so I turned my back to Naruto so that he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I shouldn't have done that. I hurt you. Please forgive me." Naruto said. He sounded as bad as I felt.

"How can I stay mad at you? I don't blame you. Honestly, I probably would have done the same thing." I said. I turned over so that I could look him in the eye.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?" I asked with a determined glint in my eyes.

"Hmm... you could stay with me for the rest of our lives." Naruto said.

"Really? That's all? I was planning on doing that anyway." I said. After a couple of second of silence, we both burst out laughing.

"I love you Kiba." Naruto said. I smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, this story is officially completed. I know that I have kept it in the completed section, but I kept forgetting to change it. I hope that you guys aren't mad at me.<strong>


End file.
